The Forgotten Princess : Vitani's Reign
by AlmightyCamel
Summary: Everybody has theories as to what happens to the Pridelands after the two opposing prides join together, but no one really knows what happens to Vitani. Does she leave? Does she stay? Does she get her happy ending, or the short end of the straw?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: One of Us

Flashback

_ "Kovu! Wanna play?" Vitani asked her brother cheerfully. _

_ Kovu gave her a slight smile before looking at the ground. _

_ "What's wrong 'vu?" _

_ "Mother won't let me. I need to train, again," he answered timidly. _

_ "Oh." But, seeing the disapointment on his sister's face made him feel guilty. "But, I guess I can play; just for a while though." _

_ The frown on her face instantly lifted to a smile, "Yay! Hey 'vu," she said as she swatted her brother with her tail, "You're it!" _

_ The two cubs played for what they thought was only a few moments, but it wasn't. _

_ "Kovu! How dare you! You know that you musn't play with this, this rat! You need to train so you will be ready to kill Simba!" shouted Zira. _

_ She looked as if she was about to explode. She had a snarl set to her face. _

_ "I-I'm sorry, m-mother. I-I didn't mean to disobey you, honest." said Kovu as he cowered backward into the brush. _

_ "Get out of the grass and come to me!" she said as Kovu timidly walked towards her. _

_ "I-I'm sorry, mother, but I-" _

_ "Enough!" she yelled as she smacked him full force in the chest. _

_ He let out an 'oomph' as he hit the ground, nearly dead. The last thing he heard before he went unconcious was his mother yelling, _

_ "You are a disapointment Kovu, you have disgraced me! You are a disgrace to have as a son!"_

End Flashback

Vitani flinched at the thought. She had just witnessed her mother's death, but she felt nothing. Zira was only the lioness who had raised her, not her mother. As far as she had concerned herself, she was an orphan.

" 'tani? Are you coming?" asked her now fully grown brother.

"Where? To the Pridelands?" she asked

"Well, yeah. Where else would we go? Besides, Simba said all of us can go, and last I checked, you were part of 'us'."

"But-"

"Nope, now come on; I'll race you!"

The two siblings ran off, racing to Pride Rock, just as they had never been able to do as cubs. Just then, thinking about her cubhood, Vitani remembered someone. Nuka!

"Kovu!" she yelled, "Kovu, wait! What about Nuka?"

"I-I thought he was dead?" Kovu answered with his voice quivering.

"Yeah, but we should at least burry him, right? He is-was our brother. And, he was the one who got treated the worst. Mother hated him."

Kovu didn't say anything, afterall, she was right. Kovu simply nodded in reply.

They made their way back to Priderock before confronting Simba and the rest of the Pridelanders.

"We are going back for Nuka." said Vitani sternly.

They heard murmurs amoungst the crowd, mostly from the Pridelanders.

"Why?" they asked. "He was weird, and, sorta smelled."

"Why?!" she replied infuriated, "Because he was one of us? Or maybe becaue he was friends to all of you? Or-"

She was stopped by Kovu, who knew how his sister got when she was angry. " 'tani, calm down."

The only thing she did before turning back to the crowd was sigh angrily.

"Anyone who wants to come can, if not, well." she turned and walked, but only heard the pawsteps of her brother, his mate, and mother and father in law.

"Fine," she muttered to herself just loud enough for a few of the Pridelanders to hear.

"Wait!" shouted someone. It was one of the ex-outlanders. Vitani recognized her from training with her mot- Zira. Dotty. "I want to come too."

There were obvious tears in her eyes and her voice was quivering.

Vitani smiled and softened her voice saying, "Alright."

Kovu was the first one to go into 'the Gorge', but when he had trotted over to where it happened, something was different. There were claw marks along the logs, small ones, like a cubs. Then, once he had gotten closer he saw that Nuka wasn't under the wood. He stood there shocked until Kiara came up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Th-there are no logs on him. And claw marks along the logs." he said just as Vitani had walked up. "And he- it looks like he is moving."

Vitani ran up to him and pawed at his shoulder, "Nuka? Nuka, wake up? A-are you okay?" she asked. There was no response, but she could see the rise and fall of his chest with each shallow breath. "Kovu! He's alive, get him back to Priderock!"

Dotty had run alongside Kovu to be next to him. The tears had started flowing again, but they weren't tears of grief.

"I'll run ahead and call for Rafiki." said Kiara.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had set, and night had arrived. Nearly every lion was at rest in the den. Nearly. Vitani was still up roaming around. She couldn't stand the feeling that she was trapped in this place. Sure it was beautiful, but she did in fact have a life. And a secret that she wouldn't be able to hide for much longer.

Flashback

_ "Who're you rogue?" questioned a young male cub, significately older that Vitani._

_ "I am not a rogue. I am princess of these lands." _

_ "Princess, ey? I doubt that, these lands are terrible!"_

_ "No," Vitani paused, "well, these lands are bad, but its all I have ever known. To me, this is life, good or bad."_

_ The cub suddenly felt bad for Vitani, even if she was puny. He thought of all that he and his parents had seen._

_ "H-hey, why don't you come with me and my family. I could show you some places. Great places." he said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Mkali." he smiled._

_ "I would love to, but I-I can't." she said looking at the ground, "My mother, she'll-she'll hurt me if I leave."_

_ "Oh."_

_ The two were quiet for a little while until Mkali spoke up._

_ "Well, if she will hurt you, then why are you out here alone?"_

_ "I'm supposed to be catching some food." she said._

_ "I-I could help you, that way there will be a lot for you to eat." he offered._

_ Vitani accepted the offer in hopes that her mother would praise her and let her eat just enough to stop her aching stomach. When it was time to head back, Vitani seemed sad._

_ "W-wait," said Mkali after seeing her expression. "How 'bout we meet like this every once in a while."_

_ "Yeah." she said._

_ Just as she was walking away with the prey that both of them had caught he said, "You never told me your name, ya know."_

_ "Vitani, I'm Vitani."_

_ "Vitani," he muttered quietly._

End Flashback

She hadn't realized that she had drifted off to sleep, until it was morning and Kovu had woken her up.

" 'tani, come on, time to get up." he said.

"Hmm? What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Mid-day."

At hearing this she jumped up, "Mid-day! And nobody told me?!"

Kovu started laughing, "Well, yeah. I wanted to let you sleep. Most of the ex-outlanders slept late. They were exhausted."

"Oh," she said, but as she walked away she muttered, "jerk."

As she walked out of the den, she noticed something she hadn't seen before. All of the ex-outlanders were happy. She even saw Spotty and Dotty laughing. She trotted up to them,

"Hey girls, whats up?"

"Nothing much, we're just chatting." answered Spotty.

"Oh, well, Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Uhm," she looked at Dotty who was behind her sister. She was shaking her head, "Oh, what Rafiki said about Nuka."

"Oh, yeah, I-I'm sorry."

Vitani had figured that Spotty was so quiet because she felt bad about what happened the not sticking up for he when she was going back for Nuka.

"Oh, the hunting party is back." Spotty said breaking the awkward silence, "I'm starving."

"I think I will come with you." her sister added, "Are you coming Vitani?"

She contemplated the idea, but then she remembered something she had to do.

"No, not this time. I... have something to do." she added a shy smile at the end of her statement.

Spotty had a confused look on her face, but Dotty completely understood. Dotty had been Vitani's 'go to' friend who knew everything about her.

"Oh, okay! I will save you some prey?" asked Dotty.

"Yeah, thanks."

Once the twins departed, she trotted in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the buzz I have been getting on this story! I hope it ends up as a finished work, atleast that is how I plan it to be XD Keep up the reading and reviewing! It helps!**

She had made her way to the Eastern border, but the patrols there were heavy. She, however, had no trouble passing them. Once she made it through went to the place she and Mkali had met.

"Vitani! It's about time you showed up!" he said as he ran up to her.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I tried to make it out here earlier, but I kind of overslept."

"That's alright, but" he paused, "how did it work out? The battle, I mean."

Vitani just looked up at the significantly larger lion, and tears began to form. "Nuka, he is nearly gone. He was found alive, but Rafiki told me not to hold out much hope."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." he said quietly, "And what about Zira?"

She quieted her sobs and said, "Nothing of her. She has been dead to me for a long time. Now its just final."

Her words were like ice. And here eyes, which were usually a soft violet around Mkali, had turned into needles that bore into his fur.

"You don't mean that 'tani." he said truthfully.

"Maybe I do."

"No, you don't. I know you better than that. Do you remember when we met here two years ago? When we were just adolescents, and your mother was ill?"

She nodded, "How could I forget?"

Flashback

_ "Mkali?" said the young Vitani. "A-are you here? I don't have much time."_

_ She sat down and waited, but as time passed she realized that he probably wasn't coming. Her only friend had forgotten about her, and she began to cry as she got up to leave._

_ "W-wait! Vitani! I-I'm sorry, honest. I didn't forget." he yelled as he ran up to her. "I-I would never forget you." he blushed._

_ After hearing this, Vitani sniffled and wiped away her tears. _

_ She looked at him and smiled, "I would hope not." she giggled._

_ "So," he coughed after a moment of silence, "Why do you have to leave?"_

_ "My mother is sick, and I want to be with her." she muttered._

_ "Oh, but, I thought you hated your mother." he sounded confused._

_ "I do, I mean.. I don't know. I guess I love her, but it's all very confusing. I have all these feelings with no outlet for them."_

_ "That's not true, you want to be with her while she is sick, that is some way to show her you love her, so go and be with her. I can wait to be with you until tomorrow." he smiled._

_ "Really? I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she went up to him and nuzzled his side_.

End Flashback

It was true. She did love her mother, but the wall she has put up around herself had protected her from being hurt; even if it did prevent her from showing her feelings. She looked at the ground feeling slightly ashamed.

"See, we all need a shoulder to lean on; even the strongest of us." he said quietly. "I just want you to know that I am here for you."

She smiled at the ground, "Thanks Mkali."

"Now, how much longer can you stay out here?" he questioned.

"I don't even know. Kovu will be really worried if I am out to long."

"You're a grown lioness. You can make your own choice as to what to do," he laughed. "Besides, what's the worst he can do?"

"I don't know, but he will probably drive that poor bird crazy. Or send out the whole pride to look for me."

The two laughed about Kovu, and they hadn't realized how much time had passed. The sun was setting an everything was quiet. For once since her cub hood, the sound of growling stomachs, and crying cubs had vanished.

"Silent as stars," Mkali muttered under his breath.

He looked over to his side at Vitani. He pawed at her side, but she had fallen asleep. He sighed, and decided to let her sleep, so he put his head in his paws and drifted into a deep slumber.

When Vitani awoke the next morning, Mkali was still sleeping. She stood up and went over to the nearest tree to sharpen her claws. She didn't know why she did, because there was no more fighting. After some time, Mkali trotted up to her.

"Still sharpening those claws of yours?" he said grogily.

"Yeah, force of habit I guess."

She stopped and went over to him, muttering something that only he could hear. The two laughed at what she had said, but after some time Vitani had to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" he pouted, "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"You sound like a sad cub Mkali." she laughed, "I will see you tomorrow, if not later today."

She went up to him and nuzzled his fluffy mane.

"Good-bye."

She didn't bother sneaking back into the Pridelands because she knew that the bird had seen her.

"Ms. Vitani! I must say, you have really worried the whole pride! Especially that brother of yours!" Zazu shouted from above her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way back, that's all that matters." she muttered.

When she made it back, Kovu was waiting for her with a smug look on his face.

"Where in the savannah have you been?!" he beamed at her.

"Well, your highness," she said grumpily, "I do believe that I don't have to tell you everything I do."

Once the royal family had disbanded, Kovu ran up to her and said, "Listen Vitani, I know you weren't alone last night. I can smell another lion on you."

"Very good! Your nose works, and as you can tell, I didn't even bother masking his scent."

"His?!" he shouted, "You mean to tell me you spent the night alone with a male"

"Yeah, you wanna meet him? He is great."

She sounded completely okay with the situation, or at least the 'okay' that Kovu knew.

"Yes. I want to see him, and give him a piece of my mind."

"Geez, look who the protective little brother is." she luaghed. She was going to have fun teasing him about this.

"Great, I will allow you to have breakfast and then you take me to him?"

"Allow me? And not nescessary, I already ate."


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and Review please! Oh, and there is some good stuff going down for this chapter and the next! Also, check out the poll on my profile!**

Time passed in the Pridelands. The dry season had passed, and now the color was bountiful. While they still maintained ther outlandish build, all of the new members had grown. Nuka had even woken up! The pride had noticed Dotty's sudden weight gain and figured out that she was pregnant, Vitani though, wasn't noticed by all. A few of the elder lionesses had noticed, but they promised to keep her condition a secret.

"Hey girl, how is that cub of yours?" Dotty asked cheerfully.

"Shhh! Do you want the WHOLE pride to hear you?" she joked.

The two friends laughed and exchanged ideas for names. Dotty had opted on the name Akili. Vitani on the other hand, still hadn't chosen a name. They were interrupted by Kovu, who's mane had grown much larger. He now looked like an actual lion!

"Vitani," he said, "Your dear old friend Mkali is waiting for you at the border."

"Oh, I nearly forgot! Thanks little brother."

Kov u just grunted as a reply. When Vitani left Dotty had spoken up.

"What's wrong Kovu? And don't say 'nothing' because I have grown up with you, and you are really bad at hiding your emotions."

"Kiara's been really grumpy lately, and I don't know why." he pouted.

"OK." she said before getting up, "I'll talk to her."

Dotty had wobbled away to see Kiara, leaving Kovu alone in the process. When she found her she took a deep breath and went up to her.

"Hey Kiara." she said.

"Oh, hey Dotty." Kiara muttered.

She sighed, "Whats going on Kiara? I know something up, so spill it."

"Nothing."

"Really? You're gonna lie to me?"

"No," she said embarresadly, "It's Kovu, I want cubs. Look at you!"

"Really? Is that all this is about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll tell him."

"Oh, uhm... okay, but can I ask you something?"

Dotty paused, "Shoot."

"Who is your cubs father?"

Dotty was shocked, and didn't really want to confide in her, afterall, even her best friend didn't know.

"Uhm," she coughed. "N-Nuka."

It had been hours since Mkali had talked to Kovu asking him to tell Vitani to see him. Where was she? He began to get worried, and before he realized what he was doing, he was running into the Pridelands. His entrance pass the border was followed by a chorus of growls from the lionesses that were now surrounding him.

"Hey, wait. I am not here to harm you guys!" he yelled.

One of the lionesses spoke up, "Then why are you here, rogue?"

"My- uh- my mate." he said quietly.

"Your mat-"

The murmurs from the lionesses were stopped by Kovu's growl.

"It's you!" Kovu yelled.

"K-Kovu, wait. We're friends I thought?"

"Friends?!" he shouted. "Friends?! You knocked up my sister!"

"I did? I-I'm a father?"

"You didn't know?" he questioned.

"No, she... never told me." Mkali said through distress.

"Then," Kovu paused, "It looks like both of us have to talk to Vitani."

Kovu and Mkali had gone back to Pride Rock to look for Vitani, but their search ended in failure. They began to worry when they realized that none of the other pride members had seen her. Simba went to the top of Pride Rock and roared, calling every lion to a meeting.

"It seems that one of our members has vanished!" he shouted above the murmurs. "And-"

"Simba! Two! Dotty is gone too!" said Spotty, panting from a run.

"Dotty and Vitani have gone missing, and we need to know where too, so, we are sending out a search party to find them. The ones in the first group are Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Mkali, Safi, and Sawa. Everyone is dismissed."

Once everyone had departed from Pride rock and gone about finishing their day, the first search party set out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for no update last week, kinda had spring break... But I promise some good stuff will be going down with some characters you love. And more will show their face. Secondly, I am currently working on sketching up each characters design. I will let you guys know when they're out! But remember, READ AND REVIEW! Please!**

Meanwhile, while Kovu and the others were searching for them, Vitani and Dotty were just beyond a hill in the distance. They were out for a run, when out of no where Dotty went into labor. There was no one to help them. They were alone.

"Dotty," said Vitani frantically, "I need to go get help! I have never delivered a cub!"

"N-no Vitani! I can't be alone!"

"But-"

"No Vitani! Please!" Dotty pleaded.

Vitani nodded, and waited with Dotty until it was time to deliver the cub.

"I-I have to push 'tani." Dotty said through panting breaths.

"Okay, I'm here."

Dotty pushed, and before long, a little cub was born.

"It's a boy." Vitani said after a moment. "He's beautiful."

"Oh, he is! He looks just like his father. Thank you Vitani, I don't think I could have done it without you."

"Like his father? Who's his father?"

"Nuka."

"Really?! That's great! So, I'm, like, his aunt?"

"You're not mad?"

"What? Of course not! Besides, that makes my cub your niece or nephew." Vitani said gleefully. "But, we should be getting the little fella home now, it looks like rain."

Dotty nodded, and the two took turns carrying little Akili back to Pride Rock. They were, however, stopped by Zazu who flew away to alert Simba that the two were safe, and returning home with one more addition to the pride.

Before they could even get inside the den, Nuka had ran up to them. His name was filling out in patches where it used to be bare, and he had gained weight. Vitani muttered something in Dotty's ear and she walked away with Akili in her jaws.

"I have a son?" Nuka asked quietly.

"Yes... He looks like you. His name is Akili."

"Akili? That's his name?" he said with a smile that was growing exceptionally larger.

"Yeah, like we talked about when we were cubs."

Flashback

"Hey Dotty!" said a young Nuka.

"Hi Nuka, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. But, Mother said that soon I will have a little brother too!"

"Oh! That's great!"

"I know, thanks. I hope that one day I have a son" he giggled.

"What would you name him?"

"Akili."

"I like that." Dotty said quietly

Vitant suddenely trotted towards the duo, falling a few times on her young legs first.

"Nu-ka, Nu-ka! Pway! Pway!" she said.

"Alright 'tani, I'm coming," he said to his sister. "I'll see you later Dotty."

End Flashback

"C-can I see him?"

"Of course, he is with Vitani right now, and I am going to feed him, so in a little bit you can see him. He hasn't opened his eyes yet either."

"Alright, see you soon." he smiled as he walked towards her and nuzzled her.

Dotty returned the affection and trotted into the den, relieving Vitani of babysitting.

"Better get used to it," she said. "Soon you're going to have one."

"Or two." Vitani laughed on her way out.

She saw Kovu heading down the steps of Pride Rock, and began to follow him. A few of the lionesses were looking at her, most likely because they knew she was pregnant. She smiled at a few that she knew, like Safi, a young brown outlander cub, and Sawa, a tan rogue boy. Others, however, she gave nasty looks at. They were always the rude, stuck up ones.

"Kovu! Wait up!" she yelled.

"What do you want?" he questioned rudely.

"What's you're problem 'vu?"

"Why didn't you just tell me you were pregnant? I would've understood."

"After killing Mkali?"

"No, I would've tortured him first." he said as Vitani punched him.

"Not funny Kovu."

He laughed before looking at his sister and telling her where Mkali was. Vitani trotted over to the water hole, and saw her mate stretched out across a rock in the sun.

"Mkali! Get up!" she said.

"What?" he answered.

"Let me explain. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how," she paused. "Look Mkali, I love you. I am sorry I kept it a secret. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," he sighed.

"You have no idea how much I love you," Vitani said running up to him.

"I think I do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry in advance XD**

"Master Kovu!" yelled a nagging voice from the air.

"What Zazu?"

"Something has happened! Get to Pride Rock immedietly!"

"What happened Zazu?!"

"Go!"

Kovu raced back to the large structure only to find the pride in termoil. He tried to find his way in the den, but kept getting pushed around by his fellow lions. After a few failed attempts at enterance, he let out a roar that silenced every single member in the den.

"Quiet!" he roared. "What is the problem?!"

In response to his question, everyone began murmuring.

"One of you speak!"

"I-it's Nala." said Nuka quietly. "Rogues have captured her and..." His sentence trailed off.

"And who Nuka?"

"K-Kiara."

"What?!"

By now Kovu was panicking. He didn't even bother trying to stay calm for the rest of the pride. Simba trotted up to him yelling at him.

"Kovu! What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?! Did you not hear that your daughter, my mate, has been kidnapped? Not to mention Nala too?!"

"I am fully aware, but I am staying calm for the pride! They need me just as much as I need them! If I am scared then so are they! You are to be king soon Kovu! Act like it."

Once the aged king had finished he looked towards the now quiet pride.

"Everyone! I know you are scared. We don't know what will happen, I know, but we need to be here for eachother. I am going to set some rules and I expect they be followed. Consequences will be severe, but this is for the good of the pride."

The pride looked back and forth at eachother, nodding their heads and muttering under their breath.

"First off," Simba said, "I do not reccommend leaving Pride Rock. The only time that adults can leave is to hunt and patrol. This leads me to my second concern. Cubs will not, under any circumstances, leave Pride Rock. This is a matter of safety for them and us."

"Training begins tomorrow. It is manditory that we learn to defend ourselves. Kovu will show each of you different strategies in groups of eight." he continued.

Everyone looked at Kovu who was standing proud. He had a smug look on his face and his chest was out making him look more fierce.

"No one will be training until their claws get sharpened. So training starts tomorrow morning. We meet at the water-hole at first light."

The crowd lingered for a moment before they started to walk away. Some headed into the main den and others went to the lower caves. Vitani went up to Kovu with a sorry look on her face.

"Kovu? I-I'm sorry about Kiara, but... Me and Mkali are leaving to go back home. I asked a few friends to head back and check out the Outlands. They said that grass is growing and a few small herds have moved in too."

"Oh... Go ahead. I'll let you know if we find them."

"Okay. But, for the future, You might want to get these Pridelanders running. Take them around the border just before sun set. There's no way they'll hold up in a fight with another pride, you saw how badly we were beating them in the fight."

Kovu nodded and hugged his sister before departing.

Meanwhile, Vitani had found Mkali and told him that they were going back to the Outlands. They decided they would gather the remaining Outlanders who wanted to come back and leave by sun set.

"Alright Guys! Anyone who wants to come with us can. Meet me and Mkali by the border. We'll be waiting till sun set." Vitani said to the crowd she had called together.

"Do you think they'll come?" Mkali whispered.

"Some of them will."

Sun set had come and Vitani and Mkali were at the border of the Outlands and Pridelands. The only ones that came were Nuka, Dotty and Akili, Safi, and Tu.

"Alright. This looks like all of us." she muttered quietly.

"Nuka, follow up behind the group. When we cross the river they will probably need help." Mkali said.

**Sorry guys! She's going back home... Just when things were going down in the Pridelands too! I probably won't write much more about what happens there. That way I can pick up with Kiara and Nala going missing with another story. Remember to leave reviews on what you think of it thus far! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback_

_ Time passed and Vitani and Mkali were now young adults. He was taking her to see the Pridelands for the first time. She had never left home and it was like she was stepping into a dream._

_ "This, my dear Vitani, is the Pridelands." Mkali said proudly._

_ "The Pridelands? But, it's so green! And look at all of the herds! This could feed our whole pride, and then some." Vitani said in awe._

_ "Yep, the Pridelands. King Simba and Queen Nala rule here."_

_ "S-Simba?"_

_ "Yeah... Why? Is something wrong?"_

_ "My mother said that Simba killed Scar. My brother is being trained to kill him."_

_ "Really? The word from the herds is that Scar killed Mufassa cause he wanted to be king. Then he blamed it on his nephew, Simba, and told him to leave and never come back. And-"_

_ "If he told him to leave and never come back," Vitani interrupted, "then why is he here?"_

_ "If you would let me finish." Mkali laughed. "Simba ran off, but then Nala found him when they were adults. Some old monkey convinced him to come back to fight for his throne. He did and Scar fell, he didn't die though. The hyenas actually killed him."_

_ "Wow. My mother was wrong. Come on!" she said as she ran into the Pridelands._

_ "Vitani! Wait!" he yelled, laughing, as he chased after her._

_End Flashback_

The small remainder of the Outlanders left the Pridelands to return home. The difference after Zira's death was amazing. What used to be wasted lands was now green and filled with life.

"The difference truely is amazing." Vitani muttered.

"It is," Nuka said walking along side her. "Like we get a fresh start. Akili is going to love it here, more than we did anyway."

Vitani nodded her head sadly, remembering her cubhood wasn't easy. The only good part about her young life was that if her mother wasn't a tyrant, she wouldn't have met Mkali.

"It's alright Vitani, things will be better. I promise." Nuka said as he slowed down to be next to Dotty for the remainder of the walk.

"Well, here we are," Vitani said when they reached the middle of the Outlands. "It isn't much but it's home.

"Home indeed," Mkali nodded next to her. "Shall we reclaim the land?"

Vitani nodded and took her place with Mkali in front of their small pride. She looked at him and then back her friends. She lowered her head, but only to bring it back up in a loud roar. Hers was followed by that of her mate, and king. Their pride roared in acceptance of their new rulers, and soon, the herds had gathered around and they chorused theirs as well.

"You know 'tani, I think we may need to ask Zazu and his mate if one of their hatchlings can be majordomo of the Outlands. This isn't going to be easy, especially since neither of us has been taught how to rule a pride."

"I think you're right, but for now? It's late. We should get some rest."

Mkali nodded his head and signaled to the pride that their day was over. The all went onto the raised rocks and layed down to sleep. The pride was exhausted and before they knew it, they were asleep.

Hours into the night, Vitani was woken up by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She cried out in pain, waking up nearly the whole pride.

"Vitani?! What's wrong?!" Mkali asked frantically.

She tried to speak, but her voice turned into a squeak as the pain came back.

"Vitani! Speak to me."

"I can't you- you idiot!" she roared.

"Take everyone to the water-hole Mkali." Dotty told him.

"Why?!"

"She's in labor! Now go!"

Mkali did as he was told and took everyone to the water-hole. When they got there he couldn't stop pacing.

"Kings Nuka, what if she isn't okay? What if something happens to her?!"

"Be quiet Mkali, she'll be fine. My sister is tough."

"Yeah, but-"

"Try and get some rest. If you don't you will regret it for the next year." Nuka said looking over at Akili who was asleep in Safi's arms.

"I don't know if-"

"You need it. I'll stay awake and I'll let you know when you can see her."

Mkali nodded and went over with Tu, Safi and Akili while Nuka stayed put. He could already tell it was going to be a long night.

**Bum Bum Bum! Baby 'tani(s)! YAY! Read and Review! Gimmie that feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I'm late with the update, but I lost my writing time due to being in the hospital. No worries though, I'm fine, the story will continue. I was just going to wait until next week to publish, but I felt rather guilty, sooo... Have a short chapter! R&amp;R!**

Mkali opened his eyes and saw the sun had barely risen. He looked over at Nuka who was asleep when he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for Dotty for news on Vitani. He trotted ove to him and punched him.

"Ouch! What was that..." his sentence trailed off as he saw Dotty racing towards them.

"Mkali, you can see her now. You'll be glad to know-" her sentence was cut off by Mkali as he raced past her to see Vitani.

When he got there, he saw Vitani laying on her side. He got closer and saw two little cubs huddled at her side.

" 'tani?" he said quietly.

"You have two sons," she said as she opened her eyes.

"Two sons? That means..."

"There will be arguments over who is the heir."

"We'll think about that when the time comes. They need names first though. Do you have any in mind?"

"Haki; It was my grandfather's name. It means justify."

"The bigger one can be Haki, and the little one can be Vidogo, because he's tiny."

"I like that." he said quietly.

A few moments later the rest of the small pride came running. Dotty was in front trying to stop them from rushing Vitani.

"Vitani! Vitani! Two Cubs?" shouted Nuka.

"Yes you overgrown flea, I told you that." said Dotty when they came to a stop.

"I'm not a flea! My mane grew!" he muttered grumpily. "What are their names 'tani?

"The big one is Haki, and the little one is Vidogo." Vitani answered through tired eyes.

"They're beautiful Vitani. You two will be great parents."

"Thank you, Tu." Mkali said to her.

"We should probable let her get some rest. Giving birth isn't easy." Tu muttered to the rest of the group.

They nodded and walked away to go about their day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Time Hop :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three months passed in the Outlands and the cubs had grown and begun their training. There had even been new additions to the pride. Tu was now pregnant, and a few passing rogues decided to take up residence in the Outlands. Along with the lionesses that joined the pride was Zazu's daughter, Ruka. She came shortly after Haki and Vidogo's birth.

"Ruka! Good Morning. How are things today?" Vitani asked cheerfully.

"Great Miss Vitani. The herds are thriving as ever!"

"Wonderful Ruka, wonderful. Go tell Mkali that it is time for the boys' royal lessons."

"Of course." Ruka said as she flew off.

Vitani sighed as she walked through the now lush Outlands. It was amazing how so much could change in 3 short months. She had become a mother adn was now running a thriving pride of her own. She didn't think things could get worse. But then out of no where, she heard coughing and faint crying out.

"Miss Vitani! Miss Vitani! Over there!" shouted Ruka from above.

Vitani turned and saw an ill lioness with a cub smaller than her own.

"Kings! Are you alright?!" Vitani asked alarmed.

"No, I fear-" the lioness said before coughing. "I may die soon. Take- take my daughter. Please. Save- her."

"B-but, what's her name? How will-"

"Imani," the lioness breathed out in her last breath.

Vitani nodded and went over to the now dead lioness to gather her child. She picked up Imani in her jaws and looked at her mother one more time, sheading tears as she walked away


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for no update last week, but as of now I have written ahead 3 chapters... I am also deciding whether or not I want to kill of a character... Sorry XD  
Also, leave a REVIEW! Please... Tell me which character(s) you think I should kill off and why! (And who knows, if I get enough reviews, you may see another chapter sooner than expected!)**

Since he was larger than the other cubs in the pride he opted on being the pride bully.

However, Vidogo, while he was small, had the biggest heart in the pride. He was often the main target of his brother's creulty.

"Did you see that new girl Imani yet?" asked Haki.

"Yeah, she sure is pretty." Vidogo said lovingly.

"Hah! You got a crush on a girl with more of a mane than you! What a dweeb!" he taunted.

"No! She's got a tuft like mom does, and I do to have a mane. It's gray!"

"Like an old lion"

"With age comes with wisdom Haki, something you will never have." Vidogo spat with pride as he turned and walked away from his brother with his head held high.

As he walked away to find his mother, Mkali caught up to him. He had an understanding look on his face, so he decided on giving his father a chance at hearing his problems.

"Hey 'dogo, how are you today bud?" Mkali said happily.

"Not too well father, Haki was mean again. He made fun of me and then called me a rude name."

"Well, what did he make fun of you for?"

"For, uh..." his sentence trailed off.

"Spit it out Vidogo."

"He made fun of me cause I gotta crush on Imani! Gosh father, be a bit more understanding. Why do you think I come to mother for things like this? You don't like me!" Vidogo said as he ran away.

He went to a spot where he would go when his father upset him. It was a little cave near border of the pridelands and Outlands. He was in there near tears for a few minutes until he heard paw-steps coming towards him.

"Vidogo, sweetie. What's wrong?" Vitani asked him quietly.

"Father, he doesn't like me. He looks at me like a baby, but I'm not! He wants Haki to be king, doesn't he?"

"Vidogo, your father loves you. And you most certainly are not a baby, you're a big strong lion."

"But he doesn't want me to be king, cause he thinks I'm a baby."

When Vitani didn't answer, Vidogo looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"It's true Mother, Haki is going to be king. Not me. Just-" he sniffed, "Just leave me alone. Haki needs his lessons."

"Vidogo, I wasn't ready to tell you, but I think I have to now," Vitani said hesitantly. "Your brother will never be king. He is selfish and mean to the other cubs of the pride."

"He- he what?"

"You will be king, your father doesn't know, but Rafiki of the Pridelands even said so. You are destined for great things, Vidogo."

Vitani walked out leaving her son to process the new information.

When the sun had set Vitani was with Mkali discussing the future of the pride.

"It needs to be done Vitani. The heir needs to be Haki! He is the stronger one," Mkali shouted loudly.

"But he is mean to everyone else! He is selfish and makes bad decisions! Do you not remember the incident with the wildebeast? He was nearly killed!"

"Yes, but he has learned from his mistake."

"Has he?" Vitani questioned as she walked out.

Once Vitani was gone, Mkali sat in darkness alone. He pondered what Vitani had said about Haki. Was he really that selfish and irresponsible? Would he make a good king, or be like Scar of the Pridelands? He didn't know what to do.

"Ruka!" he shouted.

"Yes Your Majesty, what can I do for you?" questioned Ruka sleepily.

"Sorry for disturbing you Ruka, but I need you to get to the Pridelands. Find their shaman and request that he come back with you for a short time."

"Of course sire, but, may I see my father while I am there?"

"Absolutely."

Ruka flew off into the distance to do as she was asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruka arrived in the Pridelands at sunrise. She flew over to her father's nest and surprised him.

"Dad! I'm back!" she shouted from under the nest.

"What? Who's there?" he questioned. "Ruka?! Is it really you?"

"Yes dad, it's me. I'm back in the Pridelands. The king asked me to request that Rafiki come to the Outlands for a short amount of time," Ruka explained.

"Oh, alright. I will fly with you to Rafiki's tree."

"Great."

Zazu and Ruka caught up in the time it took to get to Rafiki's tree. She told him about the birth of the two princes and how the Outlands changed for the better. Zazu told her about the newest addition to the Prideland's royal family. Along with their daughter, Kiara and Kovu had just given birth to a son. When they arrived at the tree, the old shaman was already outside waiting for her. She said good-bye to her father, and went to Rafiki.

"Excuse me, Rafiki? I request that-"

"Yes, yes. I already know, and I have prepared to travel with you. I sensed the turmoil arising in the Outlands."

"Then, you know the problem?"

"Yes, Vitani has already come to me. Choosing the heir. One parent wants one child, while the other wants another child."

"Yes!"

"Then we shall go at once."

The two left the Pridelands and made their way to the Outlands. The stopped occasionally for breaks which caused them to arrive in the Outlands later than expected. When they arrived, the were greeted by Imani who was playing by the border.

"Miss Ruka? Who is that?" asked Imani curiously.

"This is Rafiki, the shaman of the Pridelands. And Rafiki, this is Imani." answered Ruka.

"Shaman? Is someone sick? Who is-"

"No one is ill Imani. He is just here for the King. He asked for advice."

"Oh, okay! I'll see you around Rafiki!" she shouted as she trotted away, following a dragon fly.

Rafiki followed Ruka to the main den where he was confronted by the Queen.

"Rafiki? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Vitani. Mkali sent for me. It is about the choosing of heirs."

"But- you already told me who the heir would be."

"Yes, however, your mate needs it to be explained to him. He doesn't see Haki as being selfish. Only as just." Rafiki explained to Vitani.

"Oh. He is at the waterhole. I will tell him to come to you."

Vitani trotted off into the distance towards the waterhole. When she got there she saw Mkali sleeping, but before she woke him up she had an idea. She snuck up behind him, and since he was next to the waters edge, she pushed him in!

"Ugh! Vitani! What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Payback! And Rafiki is here. At the main den. You may want to get cleaned up first though," she laughed.

"Jerk," he muttered under his breath.

Soon after Mkali was pushed into the waterhole, he arrived at the main den. Rafiki was there telling a story of his travels to Haki, Vidogo and Imani. While Haki and Imani were intent on listening to the story, Vidogo was stealing glances at Imani. Mkali waited for Rafiki to finish his story before he interrupted.

"And that is why you should never go digging into the herbs if you don't know what they are." Rafiki finished.

"Excuse me kids, but Rafiki and I need to talk. Go outside and play." Mkali interrupted.

"Yes father," Vidogo said grudgingly.

Once the cubs had exited the den, he waited for them to get out of earshot.

"Rafiki, I need you to tell me something," Mkali started.

"Go on,"

"Out of my two sons, who will make the mightier king?"

"Well, if you want a mighty king, Haki would be the choice."

"So Haki will be king."

"Not so fast Your Majesty, if you would have let me finish. Like I said, Haki is the mightier king, however, he won't be the kind king that cares for his pride. Like Vitani has tried to tell you, Haki is as one might say, selfish. He reminds me of the brother of King Mufasa of the Pridelands. I fear he may end up as he is. He murdered his brother, and took over the kingdom," Rafiki warned. "I only pray to the kings that you mke the correct decision in choosing Vidogo as king."

"But-"

"Make the right decision Mkali, or it could ruin your pride forever."

With that, Rafiki walked away with Ruka following him.

**No update, I know. Cramming a bunch of crud information for exams! I'm done though, so here is an update... Conflict here we come. I predict bad things to come. R&amp;R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Much apologies folks, honest. Summer is here and school is over. Sure, I'm only a freshman, but highschool blows! xD Anyways, apologies in advance. Also, please read and review. I love hearing your guys' thoughts.**

The time had come in the Outlands, and it was time to name the future king. The parents of the princes took several months to decide, and after arguing back and forth they came to a conclusion. They only prayed it wasn't the wrong one. When the sun had risen everyone gathered at the center of the Outlands. They knew it was time to see their future king. When the princes stepped forward, the pride admired them. They had grown, and they now had small tufts of fur on their chest. Then the current royals stepped forward, and the crowd was silenced.

"Good morning everyone. Today is the day," Mkali said.

"Today, we find out the future of our pride," Vitani continued.

"The future king is..." Mkali looked at Vitani, and then at the ground. "The future king is Haki."

The crowd whispered within itself, but Vitani got up and roared.

"That is not who we decided you fool! What have you done?!"

"What was right!"

"No, you did what was selfish. You are no better than him!"

"But I-"

"Go Mkali, and don't come back until you realize what you've done!"

"But Vitani-"

"Go!"

After seeing Vitani's rage, Mkali took off running. He ran away feeling as though he was leaving his problems behind him, but in reality he wasn't. They were following right behind him. Vitani, on the other hand, was back in the Outlands trying to settle her two yelling sons.

"Mother! You told me I would be king! What happened" Vidogo questioned.

"Nothing happened you moron. It's obvious that dad saw my greatness. I am future king, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"But-"

"Nothing!" Haki yelled.

"Mother? There has to be something. Anything."

"Vidogo! There is nothing, so just drop it!" Haki shouted at his brother.

"Actually," Vitani yelled over the arguing of his sons, "There is something."

"What?"

"You can..." she paused.

"I can what Mother?"

"You can challenge him for his crown," Vitani finally said.

"Ha! You'll never win! You're nothing but a runt," Haki said as he walked out of the main den.

"Mother, there has to be some other way, right?"

"No Vidogo. I fear there is no other way," Vitani said gravely. "But you must Vidogo. You have no idea what your brother is capable of. You were meant to be king, not him."

"What has Father done."

"Ruined everything."

A week had passed since Haki was named future king, and Vidogo had begun training with his mother to challenge his brother. So far, things had been going well. Mkali on the other hand still hadn't come back. Vitani, while upset about her mate's disappearance, put on a strong face for her sons and pride.

"Good, good. Aim a bit higher though, and don't extend your claws all the way. You don't want them getting broken." Vitani explained.

"So, like this?" Vidogo asked as he swiped the air with his left paw.

"Yes! It looks like you are getting the hang of things."

"Yeah, I think so. I just hope that it will be enough to beat him."

"It should be. The kings of the past will be on your side."

"Hopefully. May I be excused for the day? I'm kind of going on a walk with Imani today." Vidogo blushed.

"Yes, you are excused. Have fun on your date Vidogo." Vitani teased.

"I will Mother," he said as he raced off to meet Imani.

Vidogo ran off, and Vitani made her way to the waterhole. When she got there Dotty was there as well.

"Are you sure Vidogo is ready to challenge Haki?" Dotty questioned.

"Honestly Dotty? I don't know, but what I do know is that Haki can not be king."

"I agree, but Haki is stronger than Vidogo. Akili even, and he is younger!"

"But Vidogo is smarter. He has been training for nearly a week, and has surpassed my expectations. "

"And... What about Mkali?" Dotty asked.

"What about him? He left, and he may never come back."

"And, you're okay with that?"

"Am I okay with that? What do you think? Sometimes I wish he would just come back, and other times I just wish he would never come back. Because of him my sons will be fighting for the right to rule the pride, but..." her sentence trailed off.

"But you still miss him."

"Yeah, I just want to see him again."

"What if I told you that you could?" Dotty asked.

Vitani looked up at her with tears forming in her eyes.

"What?"

"Mkali came to me and told me that, tonight, if you still loved him, to go to the place where you met."

Vitani nodded and hugged her cubhood friend, whispering a thank you in her ear.

nodded and hugged her cubhood friend, whispering a thank you in her ear.

The sun had finally set. Everyone in the pride was asleep. Vitani snuck out of the main den and began heading towards where Dotty had told her to meet Mkali. Just before she arrived, she wondered whether or not it was worth going. After all of the heartache he had caused her. He had practically ruined the pride She took a deep breath before trotting over to their spot.

"Mkali?" Vitani whispered.

"Vitani," Mkali answered showing no emotion.

"Why did you tell me to come here?" she asked coldly.

"Because- I- I love you Vitani. I'm sorry I named Haki as heir. I was selfish"

"Yes, and that selfishness may be what causes you to lose me."

**Many apologies, and many more. I had to do it, there had to be a main conflict. I'm sorry, I loved him too. I shipped Mkali and Vitani hardcore. Now he is evil, but who knows. Maybe he will be nice again, but probably not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no post ehy? Anyway, sorry guys. I've had a lot to do... I'm hoping to be on a normal schedule now, but no promises... On another note... Any of you guys got Black Ops 3 for PS3? Add me! I'm TheAlmightyCamel! And, one more thing before you get onto the story... Check out my DA (AlmightyCamel) for updates on character appearences. :) R&amp;R! Enjoy!**

"Yes, and that selfishness may be what causes you to lose me forever."

"Vitani, what are you saying?

"I'm saying that, what you did is nearly unforgivable. Our sons are set to fight tomorrow at sunrise. You know as well as I do that unless Vidogo knocks Haki unconscious, Haki will kill him."

"Nearly unforgivable." Mkali said as he took a step towards Vitani.

"Did you not hear me?! Our sons are going to fight! To the death!" she smacked him across the face, and when Mkali looked back at her there were two gashes across the bridge of his nose.

Mkali looked at her with fury in his eyes. He was panting and his claws were out. He began walking towards her and said, "That was a big mistake Vitani."

"Mkali? What happened to you? You've turned into a monster!" she spat at him.

That was it for Mkali. He lunged at her, raking his claws across her back. She tried to fight back, but his size pinned her under him. She squirmed, and just as he was about to deliver the final blow that would kill her, somebody stopped him. She stumbled as she backed away from the now fighting lions. She tried to roar to alert the pride of her distress, but she collapsed. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the lion smacking Mkali with all of his strength.

"Go now! And if I ever see your face again, Mkali, so help me kings I will kill you."

"That voice. I know that voice," Vitani muttered under her breath before falling unconscious.

When she woke up, she was in the main den. Rafiki was next to her waiting for her to awaken. When she did, she tried to stand up, but was stopped by the pain of the wounds on her back.

"Wh- what happened to me?" Vitani asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would tell me. The one who saved you won't speak about it."

"The one who saved me? What are you-" she paused as the memories came flooding back. Mkali. The blood-thirsty look in his eyes. The other lion. His voice. She knew it.

"Akili. Where is he?"

"Ah, so you remember now?"

"Yes, is he alright?"

"Yes. He is a strong young lion, strong enough to save you from whatever happened."

"M-Mkali," she muttered. "Mkali happened. He tried to kill me."

"What?"

"He told Dotty- he told her to tell me to meet him last night. I- I did. He tried to kill me."

"And thats when the young one saved you?"

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"I don't know. All- all I remember is Akili yelling to him that if he ever came back he would kill him."

"Do you think he will come back?"

She looked up at Rafiki with fear in her eyes, "Yes. He won't stop."

"Well? What do we do?"

"We go to Uncle Kovu's Pride and ask for help," Vidogo said from the entrance.

"No, just let dad come back. He did nothing wrong," his brother said.

"Haki? Are you serious? He attacked us! Akili had to save mom, where were you at?"

"Where were you?"

"I was the one who got Akili! I knew I couldn't beat dad. I was smart about it."

"You know what Vidogo?! I challenge you, right now."

"Boys! Enough now!"

"No Mother, if he wants a fight, I will give him one."

Vitani looked at her sons and sighed. "If that is what you want to do, then do it. Rafiki, can you give the rules that the Pridelanders go by?"

"Of course," Rafiki read the rules and the fight for the future began.

**Well, what do you think? Leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**As you can see, I've changed my name to AlmightyCamel. I just needed something normal (even though it's totally not normal) and not story related like 3xSonsxWriter was, especially since I am not writing that story right now. I am also coming up to an end with this story, sad I know, but I wanted to end it off with the winner's coronation around chapter 16-17ish. On a gooder note, I have all of my TLK fanfictions planned out. There is about 11 including this one :3 Please keep checking this story out! Leave reviews too please!**

"De fight will go on until one backs out or is killed. What happens after that is up to the winner, or in this case heir and future king. Is dat clear?" Rafiki said loud enough for the pride to hear.

Everyone mumbled in agreement as they cleared an area in the middle.

"May de fight for da future begin." Rafiki said.

Haki and Vidogo walked into the middle of the crowd and stood before each other.

"This is your last chance to back out Haki." Vidogo warned.

"Ha," Haki scoffed. "I hardly think you can beat me, let alone fight."

"So be it." Vidogo said as he lowered his head in acknowledgement of his brothers decision.

Haki laughed as he saw an opportunity to strike. It was a cheap shot, no doubt, but who was he kidding. Haki knew his brother. He knew Vidogo fought with his head rather than his strength. Haki's chances at victory were slim.

He lunged at his brothers lowered form. It knocked Vidogo over, but he quickly recovered from it and stood up.

"A cheap hit Haki, but I would expect no different. Low like the rest of them." Vidogo taunted.

"How bout you shut your trap and fight me!"

"As you wish, my lord" he laughed.

This time, Vidogo was the first one to strike. He leaped towards his brother and landed on top of him. He extended his claws and raked his paw across Haki's face leaving a deep gash across his left eye that would leave a scar.

Haki cried out and thrashed around until he flung Vidogo off his back. He rushed at him to with hate in his bloodied eyes as he went for the death bite. Vidogo however, dodged Haki causing him to fall. He then pounced on Haki and had him trapped.

"Go on, end it!" Haki yelled as he gave up.

"I could do that, couldn't I? It would be simple, just bite, hold, and your gone. But that's not what I'm gonna do."

"Your not? Then let me up."

"No, see, this is how it gonna go. I let you up, you say your goodbyes, and then you leave. You are banished from the Outlands, and if you come back I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Vidogo backed away from Haki allowing him to get up and go to his mother.

"I'm sorry mother." He whispered into her ear. He sat alongside her as she cried into his mane.

"Why Haki? Why couldn't you just listen?"

"I don't know mother."

"Its time to leave Haki."

Haki nodded and walked away. He looked back one last time with tears in his eyes and said, "You don't have to do this Vidogo."

"I'm sorry, but I do." Vidogo said with a stern look.


	14. Chapter 14

**Short chapter, sorry guys. I just wrote this out after my geometry test and I didn't wanna leave yous hangin. **

"Imani? You here?" Vidogo called out.

No one answered, so he climbed on top of a sun rock and layed on it. It was still warm from the heat of the day. He sat there for what seemed like hours until he finally drifted off to sleep. He dreamed about his brother again, only this time they were cubs.

_It was mid day in the Outlands and the cubs were all by the water hole. It was one of the hottest days he could remember. The sun was beating down on them as they sat in silence._

_ "Man, It's hot out," Imani complained._

_ "Yeah. I'm about to jump in the waterhole right now!" Vidogo yelled_

_ Imani giggled as Vidogo got up and went to the water's edge._

_ "Hey dummy, how you gonna get out of there?" Haki taunted._

_ "By swimming, that's how."_

_ "You can't swim." _

_ "Wanna bet? Mom taught me!" Vidogo said as he took a step back for a running start._

_ "Vidogo, no!" Imani yelled. _

_ "You doubt me now ehy?" Vidogo laughed. "Well watch this."_

_ He began running towards the water, but just before he got to the edge he stopped. He looked into the water and smiled._

_ "Whatsa matter big guy? Hyeena got your tongue?" Haki taunted._

_ "No, it's just," he paused. "I don't have to prove anything to you."_

_ "Yeah, okay," he mocked. "You're just a big baby!"_

_ "How bout you jump in."_

_ "Alright," he said as he got up and stood at the edge._

_ "Go on Mr. Tough Guy. Jump." _

_ Haki put his paw in the water and retracted it. He took a deep breath and jumped in. Suddenly the water looked as if it was on fire. Haki rose out of the water with a flaming mane._

_ He laughed maniacally, "I told you Vidogo!"_

Vidogo woke up abruptly. His mane was soaked through with sweat. He got up and went to the water hole to quench his thirst. Just saw he was about to get up he heard something behind him. When he turned he saw nothing. He stood up, but Imani was there.

"Hey!" she yelled playfully.

"Oh, it's just you." he said through his laughs.

"Gosh, don't sound so disappointed Vidogo."

"Never." he said as he walked up to her.

"Good. Well, what are we gonna be doing on this lovely day in the Out Lands?"

"Don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Woah, is the world ending or something? You always have a plan."

"No, it's just I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time I look into your eyes I get lost."

"Oh, thanks. I think." she blushed.

"Anyway," Vidogo said breaking the awkwardness. "What do you want to do?"

"Don't know. A walk maybe?"

"Sure, we can walk the borders."

"Okay." she smiled.

The two began walking side by side, occasionally stopping for breaks. He pointed out things that no one really noticed and she listened to every word he said, until he stopped.

" 'dogo? Why'd you stop mid-sentence? Finish the story about the stars."

"Shh, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Imani, run back and get my mother, tell her to go to the Western border."

"What? Why?"

"Imani, go. Now."

He looked into her eyes and she could tell he wasn't joking around. She immediately took off towards the acacia grove that was their home praying that nothing would happen to Vidogo.

**Aww, Vidogo you little love-bird you! **

**Warning: Get ready for your hearts (possibly) to break unless you are all cold blooded and heartless like me :3 **

**Leave a review, let me know what you's think O' loyal readers of mine**


	15. Chapter 15

**What?! Back so soon with another update? Guess who hasn't been sleeping... Me! Here you go guys, you get something good out of my sleeplessness :) Good stuff coming your way. ** **-Octavia** Vidogo crouched down and growled, "Reveal yourself. I am the heir in these lands." He heard a quiet growl from within the tall savana grass. "Yes, yes you are," said a lion with a voice he had heard since birth. "Son." "Father! What is it you want?" Vidogo commanded. "You know what I want Vidogo. I want the crown back. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." "There will be no 'way'. Imani is already on her way back to warn the pride. There is no way you will escape if you do anything to me. Look at yourself Father. You're weak. Your mane is thinned out, you limp when you walk." Vidogo scoffed. "Looks to me like signs of malnourishment. So I suggest you leave, before Akili comes and sees you." "This won't be the last time you hear from me Son, I swear to you." Mkali said as he backed away. When Mkali was out of sight he let out a roar to gather the pride near the border. When they arrived they all looked concerned, Imani and Vitani the most. "Friends, family. It seems our long lost pride member has decided to show his face once more. Mkali has returned with a message for the whole pride." he paused. "This isn't the last time you will see me. I will come when you least expect it and strike the Outlands at the heart. Be warned, for your judgement day is approaching." The pride gasped and murmured amongst themselves. "Mkali?! I swear if I ever see him I will end him. How dare he threaten our family!" Akili roared. "Son, calm down. There are enough males in this pride that if he does come back we can stop him." Nuka said loud enough for the whole pride to hear. "Really dad? It's just you, me and Vidogo now." "Yes Akili, the three of us put together are stronger than we look. Don't doubt your father." Vidogo said. The pride looked around and nodded, "You are all dismissed. Be careful and be sure you all stay safe." When the crowd departed, all but Vidogo and Imani remained. She went up to him and nuzzled him. He returned the gesture and Imani muttered something into his mane. "What was that you just said?" Vidogo questioned. "I said that I'm scared Vidogo. What did Mkali mean 'he would strike at the heart of the Outlands'?" "I don't know, but I promise you one thing. If he ever comes near you or tries to harm you, I will kill him myself." Imani hugged Vidogo and whispered, "I love you Vidogo." "And I love you Imani." "What do you mean we do nothing dad? Did you not hear what Vidogo said? Mkali is going to kill us!" Akili yelled. "Lower your voice Akili. Your sister can hear you." Dotty said from behind Nuka. "Ma, she is only 2 months old. She doesn't understand anything I say." "Yes, Akili, she does. So lower your voice, or take this argument somewhere else." "Fine," he muttered as he and Nuka walked away and out of ear-shot of Dotty and the cub. "Now, Son. The reason we do nothing is because there is nothing we can do. He will come when he comes. That is it," Nuka explained. "I understand you are eager to protect our family, but we can not rush into anything. Besides, when the time comes and Mkali attacks, our pride will be stronger than ever, and he won't be able to do anything to us." "You're right. I'm sorry dad." "It's okay, now go be with your friends." "But dad, Vidogo is with Imani and Haki is gone. There is no one else really to talk to." "Untrue. What about Safi? She is nice, and I bet she has a crush on you." Nuka teased. "Dad," Akili whined. "Really? My mane is fully grown, stop treating me like a cub." "Okay, okay. Go on." Nuka laughed. **Awww, Vidogo works his charm on Imani. Future queen of the Outlands? Maybe! ** **And a cute little father son moment between Akili and Nuka... and what's this?! Akili has a baby sister?! Is there a thing between Safi and Akili starting, or will she still be to distraught over her best friend staying in the Pridelands to move on? Who knows (I know xD) Stay tuned for next time. ** **-Octavia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here ya go.**

Vidogo gazed across the Outlands. The sun was rising and the animals of the Outlands gathered around the Acacia Grove that the Outlanders called home.

"Today," Rafiki started. "We unite Imani and Vidogo as mates."

The antelopes, zebras, elephants and every other animal cried out in joy. The stomped their hooves, and tooted their trunks.

"Prince Vidogo, do you wish to wed this lioness?" Rafiki asked.

"Absolutely."

"And Imani, do you wish to wed this lion?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then, by the power given to me by the great kings of the past, you have become one."

They began to walk away, but Rafiki interrupted. "Wait, wait just a minute you two!"

"Huh?"

"Now that you two are officially mates, I feel it is my time to step down." Vitani explained.

"Yes, yes. It is time!" Rafiki yelled.

The future heirs to the Outlands hugged one another and stood by one another facing the pride. Vidogo looked at Imani and whispered, "Follow my lead." She nodded. He took a step forward and let out a roar that was heard across the whole land. His roar was followed by that of Imani's.

**This is it *cries* The end of my first fanfiction. What a momentous moment this is. Leave a review of my story please and I would like to give all of you a big ole' thank you for staying loyal and reading this story. Until next time, Octavia Out!**


End file.
